Known non-wobble two-piece trailer hitches are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,835,021 to McMillan, filed May 28, 2003; U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,566 to Warrington et al., filed Aug. 26, 1993; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,686 to Burns, filed Mar. 22, 1996, the disclosure of each of which is incorporated herein by reference. Such trailer hitches employ opposed wedge-shaped surfaces that displace one element of the two-piece hitch assembly laterally or diagonally with respect to another element of the two-piece hitch assembly to cause two or more of the elements to press against two or more internal side walls of a hitch receptacle. The trailer hitches of the above-referenced patents are described as being useful for supporting bicycles.